¡Feliz Navidad Neji-Ojisama!
by Koerumi-chan
Summary: En la casa de la Familia Uzumaki no se podía recordar como terminaron hablando sobre como seria Neji como tío de los pequeños Bolt y Himawari. Doce campanadas resonaron en la aldea. Mientras que en la sala se escuchaban gritos eufóricos deseando una Feliz Navidad. — ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, NEJI-OJICHAN/OJISAMA!— Pronunciaron al unísono los pequeños testigos de la presencia de Neji Hyuuga


**Autor: Koerumi-chan**

**Declaime: Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto**

_**El siguiente fic participa en el evento: No Fuyu No Hoshi (Estrellas En Invierno) del grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina.**_

_**Advertencias: Posible OoC, faltas ortográficas (y creo semi AU). **_

_**Este Fic está dedicado a Arashi Asahi (Taty Hyuuga). De verdad espero que te guste. Busque inspiración hasta que por fin puedo mostrarte algo decente. Realmente espero que sea de tu agrado. Y aunque sea atrasado te deseo una Feliz Navidad.  
>Y también un Feliz y Prospero Año Nuevo.<strong>_

**Summary: **

** En la casa de la Familia Uzumaki no se podía recordar como terminaron hablando sobre como seria Neji como el tío de los pequeños Bolt y Himawari. Doce campanadas resonaron en la aldea. Mientras que en la sala se escuchaban gritos eufóricos deseando una Feliz Navidad. — ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, NEJI-OJICHAN/OJISAMA!— Pronunciaron al unísono los pequeños testigos de la presencia de Neji Hyuuga.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apenas tuvo el tiempo para evadir los tres kunais, giro rápidamente y lanzo un par de shurikens en la dirección de dónde provino el ataque. Respiraba con dificultad, sentía que las fuerzas se le irían en cualquier momento; pero debía resistir. Tenía que idear un plan antes cuanto antes, sin embargo no tuvo el tiempo suficiente, con un rápido movimiento su atacante se colocó tras de él.

—Muy lento—. Una voz seria se escuchó.  
>—Tks—. Intento dar un salto, alejarse de su contrincante. Pero no tuvo oportunidad así que giro ágilmente sobre su talón y dirigiendo su puño hacia el rostro de su enemigo, quien sin mucho esfuerzo lo esquivo.<p>

Comenzó un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

La fuerza y velocidad del hombre mayor era increíble, logro destabilizarlo con una patada dirigida a su estómago, con dificultad bloqueo el golpe. Tomo distancia de un salto limpiando con su brazo derecho el sudor de su frente. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó nuevamente a la batalla. El cansancio era visible, sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear; y aun así no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. ¡No señor, él era Bolt Uzumaki!, hijo del Séptimo Hokage e hijo de la Lider del Clan Hyuuga. Gruño mientras dirigía su puño hacia el rostro de su contrincante usando toda la fuerza que le quedaba, sin embargo su velocidad no basto para lograr su cometido, al ver desaparecer a su objetivo, el cual se agacho lanzando una patada contra el rubio. Estaba acabado, realmente odiaba la velocidad con la que se aquel hombre se movía. Una gota de sudor bajo por su frente, sus ojos se dilataron, trago seco y suspiro derrotado en espera del impacto.

—Bolt-sama, terminamos por hoy.  
>—A-aún n-no, n-necesito me-mejorar 'ttebasa—. Apenas le salía la voz, su respiración todavía no se regularizaba por completo<br>—Lo siento, pero ya ha atardecido, Hinata-sama se preocupara—. Neji quien apenas se mostraba cansado, deshizo su pose de combate.  
>—Unos… minutos más viejo, 'ttebasa.<br>—Bolt Uzumaki — Pronunció con una vena resaltando en su frente y con voz seria, (por más hijo que fuera del Hokage, ese chico necesitaba mostrar respeto a sus mayores). Y eso basto para que Bolt dejara de insistir, y soltará un desganado suspiro—. Mañana.  
>—Bien, hasta mañana. — Hizo una leve reverencia y se encamino a su hogar.<p>

Para Bolt no había nada más importante que volverse fuerte y patearle el trasero a su viejo. "_Ya lo veras, te pateare el trasero 'ttebasa", _le había gritado a su padre cuando este lo había reprendido por una de sus tantas travesuras, y para cumplir con ello debía entrenar duramente. Neji Hyuuga era perfecto para ayudarlo, después de del Séptimo Hokage, él lo consideraba un digno oponente.

**.**

**.**

Neji no se sorprendió al ver parado en medio del patio a su sobrino, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. El día sería un poco más largo que el día anterior.

—Buenos días, Bolt-sama.  
>—Buenos días, ¡comencemos de una vez 'ttebasa!—. Grito con emoción el pequeño rubio alzando con determinación.<br>—Bien, sígueme. — Ordeno, el energético rubio comenzó a caminar unos cuantos pasos detrás de él.

Neji no dijo nada más, le guio hasta un almacén apartado de la casa principal. La mansión Hyuuga era bastante grande, cualquiera podría perderse en ella. Bolt prestaba total atención a cada detalle, los largos pasillos, el piso de madera bien pulido, tan concentrado estaba que no pudo evitar chocar contra Neji, cuando detuvo su andar.

— ¡Oye! — Reclamó mientras se sobaba la nariz y se colocaba frente a él. Solo para ver cómo se adentraba y se perdía entre la oscuridad, para segundos después volver con unas cosas en las manos.  
>—Bolt, trabajaras limpiando el piso— Le informo,— a menos que sea mucho trabajo para ti—le reto mirándolo fijamente, le entrego un cubo y unos trapos, su voz fue autoritaria, cuando se percató que el joven rubio tenía pensado protestar —.Volveré para supervisarte en un rato.<br>— ¡¿Qué?! — Grito indignado, pero su tío ya se había marchado. "_Pero que rayos, ese maldito 'ttebasa, simplemente me quiere ver la cara" _Pensó molesto Bolt, mientras aventaba contra el piso las cosas — ¡Bien! Le enseñare a no subestimarme.

**.**

**.**

En media hora termino de limpiar el piso de madera, miro con orgullo el resultado de su empeño. Unos segundos más tarde Neji se hizo presente.  
>—Muy bien Bolt, ahora tendrás que encerar y pulir el piso— Antes de recibir alguna queja, comenzó a mostrarle como debía hacerlo. — Encerar mano derecha, respirar por la nariz — decía al mismo tiempo que movía en forma circular su mano sobre el piso y aspiraba lentamente, — pulir izquierda, exhalar por la boca — y repetía el movimiento con dicha mano, seguido por una tranquila exhalación—. Encerar, pulir, encerar, pulir—.Repetía una y otra vez mientras seguía con los movimientos circulares sobre el suelo de madera.<p>

El pequeño rubio de ojos azules miraba atónito a su tío.

—Realmente, ¿crees que seguiré con esto? Viejo, vine a entrenar, no a hacer de tu sirviente 'ttebasa—. Gruño con una vena resaltándole en la cien y con aprestando los puños. El castaño se levantó con calma y se giró para quedar frente al rubio, ignorándolo le entrego el paño y la cera.  
>—Derecha encerar, izquierda pulir, respirar por la nariz — Le indicaba nuevamente, mientras hacía caso omiso a sus quejas— Encerar, pulir, encerar, pulir.<p>

Derrotado Bolt Uzumaki no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que el Hyuuga decía. Sin muchos ánimos movía su mano derecha mientras escuchaba "encerar" y proseguía con la izquierda al oír "pulir" mascullando maldiciones por lo bajo, sus movimientos se volvieron rápidos.  
>—Encerar — Lo detuvo el oji-perla sujetándolo de su muñeca, para obligarlo a ejercer un poco más de fuerza, — pulir, — haciendo lo mismo al sujetar su mano izquierda — respirar por la nariz y exhalar por la boca—. Repasando los ejercicios de respiración al obtener la atención de su pupilo. Y se retiró nuevamente.<p>

**.**

**.**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas, desde que Neji le había impuesto dicha tarea, y no parecía querer entrenarle nuevamente. Ya había limpiado, encerado y pulido literalmente el piso de toda la mansión Hyuuga.  
>— ¡Maldito, vejete! ¡Diablos!, ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto? ¿De qué manera esto me ayudara? — Estaba frustrado, el no tenía tiempo para hacer eso, él necesitaba hacerse más fuerte. — ¡Demonios 'ttebasa! — y nuevamente aventó contra el suelo, las cosas al piso. Se dirigió a grandes zancadas en busca de Neji.<p>

No tardo en localizarlo, se encontraba en el patio donde hace días atrás habían estado entrenando. Le crispo los nervios cuando se dio cuenta que tranquilamente estaba tomando el té.

— ¿Cómo es posible que me dejes con todo el trabajo 'ttebasa? — Grito apuntándole con el dedo acusador — ¡Dijiste que hoy entrenaríamos! Solo me has hecho hacer la limpieza. — Cerró los ojos con enojo. —Solo me has utilizado de tu criado. — Abrió los ojos y lo miro con burla — ¡Ah! Ya te has vuelto demasiado viejo, y por eso ya no puedes entrenarme — Agrego y sonrío victorioso al notar el ceño fruncido del castaño.  
>— ¿Viejo? — Su ceja derecha comenzó a moverse en un tic. Estaba claro que se mocoso había heredado más que la apariencia de Naruto. — Tal vez parezca que no has hecho nada — Entrecerró los ojos y suspiro, dejo su taza de té aun lado y le sonrió —. Haz estado encerando y puliendo la madera.<br>— Solo acepta que me has tenido como tu esclavo 'ttebasa.  
>—Para pulir tienes que utilizar fuerza y velocidad para hacerlo correctamente—. Se colocó al centro del patio, y con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que se acercara.<br>—Muy bien, muéstrame como encerar y pulir.  
>— ¿Qué? Deja de tomarme el pelo — Apretó la mandíbula, ya se estaba cansando.<br>—Enséñame — Ordeno. Sin ganas Bolt se agacho, pero la mano de Neji lo detuvo — enséñame.

Aun sin estar convencido comenzó a mover la mano derecha encerando un piso invisible delante del castaño, y continuo con la izquierda. Su movimiento era flojo. Neji volvió a fruncir el ceño.  
>—Encerar — tomo la muñeca derecha del oji-azul y la movió con fuerza y rapidez — pulir — el mismo procedimiento ahora con la izquierda. — Encerar, pulir.<br>Bolt no imagino que realmente lo que había hecho le fuera a servir, pero podía notar claramente que el movimiento de sus manos tenía aún más fuerza y rapidez. Esbozó una gran sonrisa.  
>Neji comenzó a lanzar una serie de golpes, iniciando una pequeña batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, Bolt consiguió evadir cada uno de ellos y contra ataco, su movimientos eran rápidos y certeros. Neji bloqueaba y atacaba, mantenía su distancia. Siguieron entrenando hasta que llego la tarde, ambos jadeaban y trataban de mantenerse en pie. No había duda que también había heredado la voluntad de su prima, Hinata.<br>—Seria todo por hoy, Bolt-sama — Se enderezo y se acercó a él —. No cabe duda que te volverás sumamente fuerte — Le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente, Bolt no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo, el que el genio de la familia Hyuuga le alagara; le llenaba de dicha, tal como le pasaba en raras ocasiones comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos con nerviosismo. —Realmente también heredaste un poco de la personalidad de Hinata-sama.

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana, extrañamente las cortinas estaban corridas. Lentamente la luz llego hasta sus ojos, haciendo que lentamente los abriera, dejando ver su hermoso color perla. Se reincorporo con pesadez, estirándose en el proceso.

— ¡Buenos días, Neji-ojichan! — Saluda energéticamente una pequeña niña de cabello azul oscuro, hermosos y brillantes ojos azules, y dos curiosas marcas en sus mejillas. — ¿Cómo estas, Neji-ojichan? — La pequeña de nomas de 5 años saltó alegremente cayendo sobre su tío.  
>—Buenos días, Hima-chan—.Al escuchar la voz de Neji la pequeña esbozo una enorme sonrisa —. ¿Estas lista? Hoy saldremos a explorar.<p>

De un salto la peliazul llego hasta el piso, y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos mientras decía a qué lugares podrían ir. Tanto a él como a la pequeña Himawari, les fascinaba cuando tenía tiempo para ellos. El ser Jounin y los entrenamientos no le dejaban mucho tiempo libre. La pequeña niña le sonrió dulcemente y se corrió con su mamá.

**.**

**.**

Se alisto con lo necesario para el día que le esperaba, camino hasta la sala donde la pequeña le esperaba sonriente, a su lado se encontraba su madre terminando de ponerle sus sandalias ninjas, vestía un lindo suéter que cubría casi en su totalidad una blusita blanca mostrando solamente unos tiernos holanes blancos y unas mallas negra, una radiante sonrisa la hacía ver aún más adorable.

—Neji-niisan, buenos días — Saludo cálidamente su prima.

— Buenos días, Hinata-sama— Le sonrió, aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, extrañaba darle los buenos días a su adorada prima, así que agradecía en demasía que su casa estuviera en remodelación. Así podía disfrutar más de sus sobrinos.  
>— ¡Neji-ojichan! ¿A dónde iremos hoy? — Cuestionaba la ojiazul mientras corría hacia la entrada de la casa.<br>— A un lindo lugar, Hima-chan—. Logro decir antes que la pequeña saliera de su campo de visión — Hinata-sama, con su permiso, me retiro.  
>— Neji-niisan, lleguen antes de la cena—. Hinata sabía lo curiosa que era su pequeño retoño, Himawari era capaz de pasarse toda la tarde y noche buscando aventuras, a pesar de ser tranquila… Pero cuando estaba con su tío Neji cambiaba. Sin dudas él era su adoración (claro después de su padre y hermano).<br>— No se preocupe Hinata-sama, Bolt-sama — y con una leve reverencia se marchó.

**.**

**.**

Himawari lo esperaba a un lado de la entrada principal de la mansión, atenta a una hilera de hormiguitas rojas que estaban en su labor de recolectar alimento, el otoño ya comenzaba a despedirse, la mayoría de las hojas anaranjadas yacían desperdigadas en el suelo y el frio comenzaba a sentirse con más intensidad.

Al notar como una de las hormiguitas había caído de un tallo, su rostro palideció ligeramente y busco de un lado a otro alguna solución al problema. Con ayuda de una rama hizo una pequeña rampa facilitando el camino a las hormigas. Sus ojos azules brillaron de alegría cuando los pequeños animalitos aceptaron su ayuda y comenzaron a subir por la rampa improvisada.

Se enderezo y giro sobre sus talones para encontrase con un castaño de ojos color similar al de su amada madre. Se levantó con cuidado, para no alterar a sus pequeños amigos.

—Hima-chan, ¿Qué lugar te gustaría visitar? — Le pregunto viendo cómo reanudaba el andar hasta el enorme portón.  
>—Mmm… Ojichan, tú me dijiste que me llevarías a un lindo lugar — Haciendo un lindo puchero deteniendo sus pasos y giro ágilmente sobre sus talones para quedar frente a él.<br>—Sí… Pero primero daremos una vuelta, ¿te parece bien? — Una de las tantas cosas que le gustaba al castaño, era que podía hablar con la pequeña sin que hiciera rabietas. Para su corta edad era muy inteligente. Aun recordaba la grata sorpresa que tuvo cuando regreso de una misión que le tomo un poco más de un mes; la pequeña corrió hasta él gritando "Weji-chan" "Weji-chan" una y otra vez "weji-chan, paseo, paseo", mientras se tambaleaba. Realmente no podía creer que a sus casi dos años sus palabras fueran claras.  
>— ¡Sí! — Cuando dio vuelta y quiso dar un paso, una piedra frustro su plan provocando que resbalara.<br>— ¡CUIDADO! — La sujeto firmemente, mientras sonreía aliviado.  
>— ¡Neji-ojichan, también eres mi héroe! — Le hizo señas para que se agachara y así poder darle un beso en la mejilla, una risita escapo de sus labios. Neji sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo y le regalo cálida una sonrisa.<br>— ¡En marcha!

**.**

**.**

La energía que desbordaba la pequeña era sorprendente, ya llevaban más de medio día _explorando _y a un no se notaba cansada. A pesar de los pequeños mini infartos que le provocaba, cada vez que miraba algo _interesante, _o saltara intentando atrapar algunas avecillas, o cuando se lanzó sobre un chistoso gato, pero el peor fue cuando se distrajo unos segundos y la vio trepada en un árbol mientras le hacía platica a un escarabajo. No importaba cuanto intentara reprenderla; esos brillantes ojitos azules pidiendo perdón en silencio y suspiraba nuevamente derrotado.

Continuaron la _excursión_ como gustaba llamar al paseo, Himawari. En su trayectoria la pequeña jugo con la mayoría de los conocidos del Hyuuga, Gai-sensei y Lee le platicaron amenamente sobre la llama de la juventud que reside en ella, Neji sin ser maleducado se excusó, realmente no quería que su adorada sobrina terminara en unos años como su compañero _¡exagerado!_ Pensaba reprendiéndose (pero ¿acaso no es mejor prevenir que lamentar?). Le fue casi imposible separar a la pequeña de Akamaru; aunque ya no tenía la energia de antes se notaba que intentaba entretener lo mejor posible a la pequeña cachorra de su camarada Hinata, eso dicho en palabras de Kiba quien era secundado por Shino.  
>Siguiendo su curso se toparon con la experta en Armas, Tenten. Que para maravilla de la pequeña les había acompañado buena parte del recorrido, volviéndolo más ameno. Cuando se detuvieron en la florería Yamanaka el atardecer ya se había hecho presente, Himawari contemplaba hipnotizada cada flor del lugar, mientras lo recorría lentamente de izquierda a derecha, entrando y saliendo. Neji se platicaba animado con la castaña, sin perder de vista la entra del local por donde momentos antes la menor ingreso.<p>

— ¡Ah, pero mira que tenemos aquí! — la voz alegre de Ino resonó en el lugar, mientras se incaba para quedar a la altura de la niña, y le revolvía sus azulados cabellos.  
>—Ino-chan… — La pequeña indecisa trataba de hablar, un ligero color rojo en sus mejillas y sus dedos índices chocando entre sí, le causaron gran ternura a la rubia.<br>— ¿Qué pasa? No tengas pena. — Sus palabras acompañadas de una gran sonrisa, armaron de valor a la pequeña Uzumaki.  
>—Ino-chan, yo… es… este, yo… bueno — Cerro los ojos inhalando fuertemente — quiero eso—. Señalo unos girasoles, Ino le sonrío dulcemente y asintió. Se levantó y fue directo a los girasoles, tomando uno para después acercarse al mostrador y envolverlo.<br>— Aquí tienes — le entrego el pequeño ramo, y miro sorprendida a la pequeña que le entregaba unas monedas como pago—. No, no es necesario.  
>— P-Pero.<br>—No te preocupes, es tuyo.  
>— ¡No! No es para mí —bajo la mirada, entonces Ino lo entendió al ver sus mejillas volver a matizarse de carmín.<br>—Está bien, —tomo las monedas y las ingreso a la caja registradora— gracias por su compra — el sonido, de la caja al abrirse y cerrarse la alegro —. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Hinata y Naruto? — Reacciono al caer en cuenta que ningún adulto la acompañaba, era claro que nunca la dejarían andar sola por la aldea.  
>—Ka-Chan en casa con Bolt Onichan y To-chan en trabajo. Neji-Ojichan está afuera con—le hizo seña para que se acercara— Tenten-Obachan — respondiendo lo último en un susurro confidencial, la rubia de ojos azules simplemente sonrió cómplice mientras le guiñaba un ojo—. Adiós, Ino-chan.<br>—Adiós, Hima-chan.

La pequeña Himawari salió de la florería intentando esconder el gran ramo de Girasol tras su espalda. Neji la observo con curiosidad, Tenten al ver que él castaño observaba un punto fijamente volteo la mirada y contemplo a una Himawari luchando contra un Girasol que no se dejaba esconder tras ella. Sonrío al ver adorable aquella escena. Cuando la pequeña ojiazul llego hasta ellos, se puso frente a Neji.

—N-Neji-Ojichan— sus pies jugaban entre ellos — Es para ti.  
>— ¿Para mí? — La sorpresa en su rostro, le causo gracia a la castaña que los acompañaba. —Sí, es un regalo… para mí… Caballero—. Susurro con la cara roja.<br>— ¡Vamos, Neji! ¿Qué se dice cuando te regalan algo? —Pregunto divertida Tenten, haciendo reaccionar al ojiperla.  
>— Gracias… — Himawari había logrado dejarlo sin palabras, nunca lo imagino, ser considerado un Caballero ante sus ojos. Mil sensaciones revoloteaban en su corazón y su estómago, la calidez de ese sentimiento se expandió por todo su cuerpo, dejándole escalofríos agradables.<p>

Sonrío como nunca antes lo había hecho, sus ojos se aguaron un poco y la cargo al ver que se tallaba sus ojitos. Al tenerla en brazos la pequeña cayó dormida tranquilamente.  
>— Parece que se le acabaron las energías —. La miro enternecida Tenten.<br>— Así parece —. La acuno entre sus brazos de forma protectora y mirándola con dulzura, embargándose de la paz que la chiquilla desprendía.  
>—Eres bueno con los niños, ¿te gustan, verdad? —. Tenten que permaneció en silencio durante un momento, pronuncio con voz calmada intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, sacándolo de su propia burbuja de paz.<br>— ¡Eh! Bueno, —. Sus mejillas se colorearon de un ligero tono rojo, que se ocultaba con la luz del atardecer — Hima-Chan es todo un caso. En ocasiones es como Bolt-Sama—. Confeso posando sus ojos perlados en aquellos ojos color chocolate, le miró fijamente sin percatarse, provocando un ligero sonrojo en la muchacha.  
>— ¿C-cómo? Por cierto, eh querido preguntarte ¿Por qué le dijes Hima-Chan? — el nerviosismo fue superado por la curiosidad, le miraba expectante.<br>—Bueno— Suspiro, ya que al fin y al cabo no era un secreto dentro del Clan— Cuando Himawari recién comenzaba a hablar, _"Felicidades Himawari-Sama, es muy inteligente" _ dije haciendo una reverencia —. Cerro los ojos y prosiguió — Nunca imagine que hiciera una rabieta de tal magnitud, lloro por más de tres horas.  
>— ¡¿Tres horas?! — Sorprendida Tenten le seguía de cerca.<br>— Así es — le confirmo soltando una ligera risita, ni él mismo lo hubiese creído. — Tranquilizarla y hacerla reír fue una de las misiones más difíciles a las que me he tenido que enfrentar, — suspiro— Hice de todo, _"Hima-chan, ya no llores" _ le susurre frustrado, ya que no sabía que más hacer, pero las risitas que escapaban de su boca me aliviaron mucho. Desde entonces tengo prohibido decirle Sama.  
>La castaña mientras escuchaba se imaginaba lo que el ojiperla tuvo que hacer, y no pudo reprimir una risa que se volvió carcajada, mientras la pequeña Uzumaki seguía descansando en brazos de sus Caballero.<p>

**...  
>..<strong>

**.**

**...**

**...**

**—N-Naruto-kun… No creo qué… — susurro Hinata tímidamente.**  
><strong>— ¿No crees qué, Hinata? — Cuestiono confundido Naruto.<strong>  
><strong>— Es… qué, N-Neji- Oniisan — Trataba de explicarse.<strong>  
><strong>—Naruto, lo que Hinata intenta decirte, — interrumpió una joven de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate—es que sería imposible que Neji usara la técnica que mencionas.<strong>  
><strong>— ¿Por qué si es muy famosa?<strong>  
><strong>— ¿De verdad piensas que Neji haría eso? — Tenten comenzaba a irritarse. Naruto no contesto.<strong>

**Naruto estaba un poco obsesionado con la película Karate Kid y la forma en la que el Señor Miyagi había instruido a su joven pupilo, a tal grado de ver más de veinte veces dicho film.**

**— Pero, Hinata también está exagerando —intento excusarse de su afición.**  
><strong>— ¡Naruto-kun! Neji-Oniisan nos protegía… — Recordando como su primo cuidaba de ambas hermanas — Él podría serlo.<strong>  
><strong>— Es… Este Hinata, yo también pienso que tu relato — se removió incomoda al sentir la mirada de la ojiperla— fue un poco… —Recordando aquel video que enamoro a la peliazul; Henachoko no sé qué.<strong>

**— Tenten… tal vez es cierto — El rubio la interrumpió, —y nos dejamos llevar— sonriendo con melancolía. — No podemos saber cómo sería en realidad Neji, — Miro a su esposa y le tomo la mano, causándole un sonrojo al tomarla por sorpresa— pero no hay duda que sería un gran Tío—. Finalizo dándole un ligero apretón a la delicada mano que mantenía prisionera, recibiendo unas suaves caricias como respuesta.**

**La tarde se había terminado y las estrellas iluminaban el cielo nocturno a pesar de que horas antes había nevado, las calles eran blancos senderos, por los cuales transitaban los aldeanos.**

**En la casa de la Familia Uzumaki no se podía recordar como terminaron hablando sobre como seria Neji como el tío de los pequeños Bolt y Himawari.**

**En un cuarto no muy lejos de la sala en donde estaban reunidos los adultos, se encontraba una niña de cabello azul oscuro y hermosos ojos azules asomada secretamente escuchando la plática. En un rincón del mismo cuarto estaba un niño de rubia y alborotada cabellera, al igual que la pequeña poseía unos brillantes ojos azules, que en esos instantes los mantenía cerrados con fuerza.**  
><strong>— Nee… Oniichan — Le llamo por tercera vez — Neji-Ojichan no es malo.<strong>  
><strong>— ¡L-lo s-sé, 'ttebasa!<strong>  
><strong>— ¿Entonces, porque?<strong>  
><strong>— Hima-chan, no te preocupes — Una cálida mano le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza— Bolt-Sama heredo muchas cosas de Hokage-Sama — recordando lo miedoso que era el padre de ambos, cuando se trataba de fantasmas.<strong>

**Doce campanadas resonaron en la aldea, indicando que la Noche Buena había terminado. La habitación en la cual se encontraban los niños, quedo en silencio. Mientras que en la sala se escuchaban gritos eufóricos deseando una Feliz Navidad.**

**— ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, NEJI-OJICHAN/OJISAMA!— Pronunciaron al unísono los pequeños testigos de la presencia de Neji Hyuuga.**

**Después de aquellas palabras e intentando retener las lágrimas, corrieron hacia donde se encontraban sus padres y demás invitados.**

**Recibiendo y dando abrazos. Riendo felices mientras su abuelo Hiashi Hyuuga les entregaba unos obsequios.**

**El hermoso cuadro familiar que era presenciado por una persona ajena a la calidez que emitían cada uno de las personas del lugar, sonrío con alegría, tal vez esa era la última vez que los podría visitar y que sus sobrinos podrían verlo, una vez que ellos crecieran dejarían de verlo, de sentirlo y de oírlo. Era triste pero él agradecía, la oportunidad que le fue brindada. El conocer y poder hablar con los hijos de su adorada prima y del escandaloso e hiperactivo esposo, sin dudas fue el mejor regalo que pudo tener. Sin poder evitarlo unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.**

**— Neji, — Tenten quien había salido al patio de la casa. Se encontraba mirando al cielo nocturno, mostrando una radiante sonrisa. Neji no pudo evitar acercarse a ella — ¡Feliz Navidad! — Susurro. Una suave brisa jugueteo con sus cabellos.**

"_**! Feliz Navidad Tenten!" **_** La castaña abrió los ojos y miro a todos lados, ella podía jurar que la voz de Neji había resonado suavemente, junto a una caricia en su mejilla producida por la brisa.**

* * *

><p><strong>Feliz Año Nuevo a todos los lectores de esta pequeña historia.<br>Taty Hyuuga, de verdad espero que hayas disfrutado la lectura. He de confesar que es mi primer Fic de Naruto. Siempre he intentado escribir, pero me aterra hacerlo mal. Gracias a este evento me arme de valor. Y tu deseo fue de gran ayuda. De verdad gracias por tener un deseo como este, me divertí al escribirlo.**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Atrasada...**


End file.
